Srebrne Serce
Srebrne Serce (ang. SilverHeart) - jeden z wojowników Klanu Burzy. Usposobienie Srebrne Serce jest spokojnym kocurem nie wszczynającym awantur. Rzadko się denerwuje lub zachowuje agresywnie w stosunku do kogokolwiek. Nawet jeśli jest na coś zdenerwowany nie okazuje tego. Wiele kotów twierdzi, że to z powodu spokrewnienia z Bursztynową Gwiazdą ma takie usposobienie i w większej części jest to prawdą. Wiele kotów uważa również, że nadawałby się na wspaniałego przywódcę i może tak by się stało gdyby nie przedwczesna śmierć kocura. Czasami pomimo swojego zazwyczaj spokojnego charakteru, lubi dogryzać innym jak na przykład w jednym rozdziale kiedy to razem ze Słoneczną Łapą spotykają agresywnie nastawioną pieszczoszkę domową. Zawsze chętnie pomaga innym i łatwo nawiązuje przyjaźnie, nie tylko z kotami ze swojego klanu. Wygląd Srebrne Serce jest dostojnym kocurem o lśniącym srebrzystym futrze w ciemnoszare pręgi. Ma również piękne, przejrzyste błękitne oczy, w których nie raz zdarza się zatracić innym kotom, a w szczególności Słonecznej Łapie. Pojawienie Blask Księżyca Rozdział 1 Słoneczna Łapa zostaje poproszona przez Migoczące Serce o zebranie ziół, ponieważ kończą się zapasy. Ta postanawia zapytać się Srebrnej Łapy czy chce iść z nią. Kocur się zgadza i oboje wychodzą z obozu. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafiają na Modrzewiową Łapę z Klanu Lodu, która poluje na ich terytorium. Przeganiają ją i wracają do obozu jednak nikogo tam nie zastają. Wtedy dowiadują się od Janowcowej Chmury, która była jedną z jedynych kotów, które zostały w klanie, że właśnie trwa walka z Klanem Lodu. Oboje więc biegną w kierunku granicy. Rozdział 2 Srebrna Łapa wraz ze Słoneczną Łapą biegną w sam środek walki z Klanem Lodu, która kończy się zwycięstwem Klanu Burzy. Rozdział 3 Srebrna Łapa zostaje zauważony przez Słoneczną Łapę i Bladą Łapę podczas spotkania ze swoim przyjacielem. Rozdział 4 Zostaje zaatakowany przez Słoneczną Łapę (nie dosłownie) podczas kolejnego spotkania z Zack'iem. Wtedy wyjaśnia kotce, że to nie tak jak myśli i po kolei wszystko jej tłumaczy. Rozdział 5 Razem ze Słoneczną Łapą idzie nad rzekę o wschodzie słońca. Później po mianowaniu nowych uczniów razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, na prośbę Migoczącego Serca, idą poszukać kocimiętki. Podczas poszukiwań zostają oni zaatakowani prze dwa wielkie psy przywiązane w jednym z ogrodów Dwunożnych, w którym właśnie byli. Później naskakuje na nich pieszczoszka dwunożnych, która mieszka w tym ogrodzie karząc im się stąd wynosić. Rozdział 7 Srebrna Łapa prosi Słoneczną Łapę aby poszła gdzieś razem z nim pomimo niezbyt ładnej pogody. Dopiero po jakimś czasie kotka się zgadza i wychodzą z obozu. Tam spotykają się z Zack'iem chcąc go zwerbować na wojownika Klanu Burzy, ten jednak odrzuca ich propozycje. Po tym uczniowie wracają do obozu. Rozdział 8 Srebrna Łapa pojawia się we śnie Słonecznej Łapy, w której zostaje brutalnie zabity przez Bladą Łapą, który błędnie został poznany przez Słoneczną Łapę jako Upadła Łapa. Przed śmiercią wygląda on tak jakby już od dawna był martwy. Ciekawostki * Zdaje on sobie sprawę z uczuć jakimi darzy go Słoneczny Blask, jednak stara się nie myśleć o niej w ten sposób i wciąż uważa ją za najlepszą przyjaciółkę gdyż nie chce żeby łamała kodeks ze względu na niego. * Srebrne Serce jest spokrewniony ze Słonecznym Blaskiem, ponieważ jego ojciec jest bratem jej ojca. Więc Słoneczny Blask jest jego kuzynką, jednak oni sami nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. * Srebrne Serce poświęcił życie, aby ochronić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Kategoria:Kocur Kategoria:Klan Burzy Kategoria:Klan Gwiazd Kategoria:Postacie